


love is the most precious

by Rachaelizame



Category: Doctor Who, Hogan's Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Femslash February! Various prompts. Will try for at least a double drabble per day.





	1. Tiger/Hilda Snowy Days/Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "Snow"

The safe house was surrounded by snow, and the lake was frozen over. Hilda shivered in the cold of the walk to the office and thought about meeting her girlfriend there last night. Tiger always got so excited about the snow, which always confused Hilda. Surely it snowed in France too. Shouldn’t she be as sick of it as Hilda was?

But it was admittedly very endearing to see her kicking the snow around like a little kid. She thought back to the moment after that- the best moment in Hilda’s mind. She’d come up to Tiger and seen the snowflakes on her hair and eyelashes. Tiger had grinned back at her before leaning in and kissing her.

Afterwards, they’d gone inside and had hot drinks. Hilda wished they were able to have hot chocolate to complete the feeling, but wartime rations wouldn’t allow for it. Still, they’d had a lovely evening by the fireplace, snuggling together and whispering to each other.

As Hilda kicked the snow off the steps to the office, she reminded herself that Marie was still in town for a few more days. And if she were here, well, it wouldn’t seem so cold after all.


	2. Pearl/Rose + Pearlmythest Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is "Asleep"

Pearl awoke with a start. She didn’t like sleeping usually, but Steven had insisted on a “sleepover” with Connie and had begged the Gems to join in. Looking around, Pearl could see all the other Gems- and Steven and Connie- scattered about the floor of the house.

She’d had a nightmare again. That was another reason she didn’t like sleeping, besides the fact that it was unnecessary for Gems. She could never seem to get a “good night’s rest.” She was always waking mid way through.

This dream had been about Rose, as they all were. Rose had been accusing her of giving up on her. Pearl would never do that! Just because she loved Steven now didn’t mean she didn’t love Rose anymore. Just because she’d stopped thinking of her everyday…

Right?

The worst part was that Rose didn’t seem mad. She just accepted it. That was always how Rose was, only angry at injustice.

Pearl wasn’t sure she could go back to sleep after that. She got up and started cleaning. Before she knew it, Amethyst had sat up.

“What’cha doing P?” She asked.

“Oh, well, sleeping seems so unnecessary. I decided to clean up a bit.” Pearl responded. She wasn’t ready to share this vulnerability with Amethyst. She knew the other Gem wouldn’t mock her- Rose was too important. But she still didn’t want to talk about it.

“Couldn’t sleep, huh?” From the look on her face, Pearl knew she’d figured it out anyway. “C’mere P.”

Pearl went over and sat by Amethyst, who pulled her close into a hug. Pearl was surprised, yet somehow expecting it.

“I miss her too.” Pearl knew it was different, but didn’t protest. She decided to just enjoy this feeling. The two Gems feel back to sleep very quickly after that.


	3. Tiger/Hilda Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on writing for them again so soon, but this prompt screamed them.

“Hilda’s here,” Hogan said, sounding surprised. Tiger was surprised as well. Only her long experience as a spy kept her from turning her head. She supposed it made sense. They were in a civilian hot-spot, they were bound to run into someone.

“What?” She questioned.

“Klink’s secretary.” Hogan said, misunderstanding her question. “Damn. She’s headed towards the bomb.” Tiger stiffened at the remark, casually taking a look in that direction. Sure enough, Hilda was mingling with a group of people nearby, a group that included the man they meant to interrogate. The bomb soon to go off as distraction wasn’t strong enough to harm anyone… unless they were standing right next to it.

“We can’t risk the target getting frightened away,” Tiger mused, trying to figure out how to get her away without raising the alarm. Hogan misunderstood her statement and frowned at her.

“We need to get her away before it goes off.” He whispered. “She might not be so willing to help if our operation gets her hurt. Better her in Klink’s office than someone who might not be so willing to look away.” Tiger smirked. She was willing to bet that wasn’t all. He was at least fond of the other woman, from what she’d picked up.

“If I went over there, I could get her away. Feign injury, ask for her help,” Tiger suggested. Hogan nodded in thought.

“But if she saw me, she’d know something was happening. She would know to get out of the way.” Tiger nearly rolled her eyes. That wasn’t the only reason for it. Hogan wanted to keep them from meeting. She wasn’t willing to put her girlfriend’s safety at risk over that.

But they never got a chance to implement either plan. For the bomb went off right at that moment.

-

Both of them automatically turned toward the explosion. Hogan cursed. Clearly the bomb had gone off before it was supposed to. Tiger didn’t care. Her part in this was over. She had just been his date there to allay suspicion. … Okay maybe not just for that. He was good-looking, so sue her! But that wasn’t important now.

She ran toward the place she had last seen Hilda. Hogan looked after her, but he needed to ensure the mission was going as planned.

When Tiger saw the blonde, she dropped to the ground beside her. Hilda seemed dazed but she was conscious. That was a good sign. Luckily, she had been shielded somewhat by a statue standing between her and the bomb. Still, she was bleeding from a few place on her side. She smiled up at Tiger when she saw her.

“I see you’re working tonight,” she said lightly. Tiger huffed at her and inspected the wounds. It was hard to see them through her clothes, but they seemed to be fairly minor. She wanted to kiss her. She contented herself with brushing Hilda’s hair back from her face. She was definitely going to need to visit her tonight.


	4. Clara/Me Matching Outfits

Me was grumbling as they got into their outfits.

“These are patently ridiculous, you know.” She said. Clara shushed her.

“Great big evil Mall Santa on the loose, you know.” Me quieted her grumbling at the reminder that there were children in danger.

Evil Mall Santa thrived off children’s dreams. He could enter their heads as soon as they told him their wishes and drain them from the inside. The children started mysteriously wasting away before their parents, and doctors could find no clues. Doctors. So silly.

The girls stepped out in their matching elf outfits and prepared for war.


End file.
